


catch up

by ko_ho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, Make out fic, Pining, during Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ho/pseuds/ko_ho
Summary: Gao is always trying to catch up. Hoshiumi thinks he's doing just fine.
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	catch up

This was the last straw. Gao was going to find Hirugami Sachirou and ruffle up his pretty head of hair until it resembled a destroyed bird’s nest if it was the last thing he did. It was a mistake on his part really. After all these years, what did he expect from the guy?

He had texted early this morning. “Kourai-kun’s in town. We’re meeting up at the spot after my shift at 7. Wanna come with?”

Between Kourai taking the V-league by storm with Schweiden Adlers and Gao hard at work with Todai Heavy Industries Esperanza in Chubu, they’d not had the chance to meet up in years, hence Gao had agreed without thinking it over too much.

It would be good to catch up with his old teammates, he had reasoned.

At 7 pm sharp, Gao stared in disbelief at Hirugami’s second text that he only noticed after having waited by the convenience store they used to frequent in high school for 10 minutes.

“ _My shift got pushed back so I won’t be able to make it. You’re welcome ;)_ ” Gao’s annoyance and heartbeat rose all at once.

“Kourai-kun’s in town”. After reading the previous message twice over, Gao could almost hear Hirugami’s voice, speaking the message out loud with a deliberate drawl.

_Kourai-kun_ is in town. _Kourai-kun. Kourai. You’re welco-_

Gao put his phone back in his pocket. Gao was over it really. It was just a high school crush. They were both adults busy with their lives now. There was no reason Gao couldn’t have a beer with a friend he hadn’t met in the past three years and only closely followed his volleyball career and Fila sponsorship ads.

He crossed his arms and stared hard at the floor kicking at perfectly smooth concrete with the tip of his shoe.

“Hey Gao! Nice slouch.” Of course, the insults appeared before the man himself.

“Shut up munchkin.” After three years, Hoshiumi Kourai was still a five foot something, smart mouthed brat. He still made Gao’s blood stir. He wanted to defeat him. He made him want to catch up.

~

They went to a chicken and beer place by the lake Gao had read good reviews for. It was a cosy, place almost entirely filled with people and conversation.

They talked about Kourai’s life in Tokyo and Hoshiumi’s mother and the Tachibana Red Falcons. Gao would moving to Tokyo next month, having finally signed with a Division One team.

Kourai cheered up at that. “I’ll get to beat your ass more often.” he said, his grin seemed softer and face more flushed. Maybe Kourai couldn’t hold his liquor well, it seemed likely given his smaller frame. Was that a thing? Gao didn’t know for sure.

Kourai took a picture of them. Gao smiled his smug smile, Hoshiumi stuck his tongue out at the camera and sent it to Hirugami with a caption _“HAVE FUN WATCHING SOME OLDIE CHOPPING BALLS OFF DOGS!!”_

After the amazing Hoshiumi Kourai graciously agreed to take another picture with staff for their ‘famous wall’ and shot him an infuriating grin, they were out on the chilly street again.

It was a good walk to the nearest bus station. The streets were all but empty, typical for a Tuesday night. The two never shut up while together so this silence was deafening. Kourai was just a bit close to him, lacking just a little coordination to his walk.

When he held on to Gao’s arms for support, he wondered if Kourai really did have shit alcohol tolerance. He did not shove him away though, or make a snarky remark. He quite liked it to be honest. To have Kourai lean onto him.

“You’re doing great, you know.” The smaller boy offered out of the blue, not really looking at Gao.

“Of course!” He tried to lighten the mood awkwardly, facing away.

“I’m serious.” He was staring straight at him now, his grip tightened on Gao’s arms “I’ve seen your Esperanza tapes. You’re really good now.”

This was making him flush beet-red. “You better prepare yourself. I won’t let you slack off, once you’re in Tokyo.”

Gao didn’t know what to do with that. He didn’t know when his feet stopped moving. “I never do.” he replies and can’t believe how steady his voice sounds.

“You’re right.” Kourai grins. It’s his grin of annoyance and excitement. Its reserved for when he reads the opposing middle blocker like a book and plays them for fools. Or when the exact opposite happens.

Gao has _wanted_ as long as he can remember. He wants to play volleyball, to get better, to block the best spikers, to win an Olympic Gold, he wants to defeat Hoshiumi Kourai.

Away from the orange streetlight, under the shade of 3 different trees, Kourai looks like _want_. His cropped hair and colourful oversized jacket make him look softer, his shit eating grin replaced with something more challenging, he’s never seen his wide eyes do that thing before so he doesn’t know, doesn’t have a clue what it all means.

Both of Kourai’s hands are gripping his arms now. Gao’s mind runs a blank, he licks his lips without really registering it. “Can I?” This is the softest Kourai has ever spoken to him. Gao nods and leans in.

Kourai’s hands travel up his biceps and latch onto the back of his neck and pull his lips towards him, head tilted slightly.

All of Gao’s senses come crashing in, it is firm and blinding and all of him burns hot. Gao’s arms take a mind of their own and grab onto Kourai’s waist, pulling him upwards to make the shorter stand on his tippy toes. They are far too hungry, too impatient.

Gao parts his lips slightly and Kourai takes the opening. He runs his fingers over the undercut of Gao’s hair and slips into his mouth. It tastes of the beer they just had and it is warm, fervent until their movements are less deliberate, more languid.

6 years of Hoshiumi Kourai, of his riled up narrowed eyes, his smug grin as Gao tires himself trying to keep up at practice, of him asking Gao to join him for one million receives and two million blocks, of going right up ahead and leaving Gao no choice but to keep up. Gao pours his confusion, his agitation and longing all into this moment. He savours it.

It feels like a lifetime after they finally let go. Their lips are blotched red and pupils wide, their hands are clasped together somehow, all the way to the bus station.

Kourai gets on to the bus, giving him an all too familiar smirk through the windows. He looks ecstatic, alive and leaves Gao with an ‘L’ sign held on top of his head.

Gao huffs in annoyance and sticks his tongue out at him just as immature. He was going to defeat him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading this.. extreme measure to get HoshiGao out of my system. I'm very embarrassed but its OK. YEA.
> 
> This is for HoshiGao nation who enabled me into writing this fic for Day 4: I can't believe this of #HoshiGaoWeek on twitter. 
> 
> Please enjoy everyone!
> 
> Also if you want to scream together about KAMOMEDAI im @hoxiumi !!! WOOO


End file.
